


I Have Your Back

by Julieshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new director sent from the CW causes problems for Jared. This does not go down well with the other cast and crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“CUT AND PRINT” the new director John yelled.

Everyone began chatting and relaxing as they waited for John’s next call. The scene they had just finished had Sam, Dean and Castiel in it but the episode itself was pretty Sam heavy. Jensen and Misha waited with Jared until they were sure they wouldn’t be needed for the next scene.

Mark walked in to join them just as John came back.

“Alright, Jensen, Misha you guys go grab a coffee while we shoot the next scene with Jared and Mark. I’ll be ready for you again in about forty five minutes.” John stated as he went back behind the camera.

There was no setting up to be done as the next scene was set in the same place. Jensen and Misha left Jared and Mark to it for a well deserved break. They heard the director yell for Jared and Mark to take their marks as they exited the stage.

+++

“The new guy’s an ass. I mean did you hear that whole ‘we don’t goof off on my set’ bullshit, ‘we’re on a schedule’. I don’t care who’s ‘friend’ he is at the network he needs to cut that shit out right the hell now.” Jensen stated as he took a seat in the craft services tent opposite Misha.

“He’s a bit obnoxious, I’ll give you that but he’ll learn.” Misha stated as he took a mouthful of latte.

“He’ll learn when he’s removing my foot from his ass.” Jensen muttered as he also took a drink of his beverage.

“I overheard a couple of the assistants saying Jeremy has gone to the network to discuss John’s approach but apparently he is a brother in law to one of the big guys.” Misha said shrugging.

“Well all I know is that if he tells us to ‘rein it in’ one more time it’ll take a surgeon to remove my foot.”

+++

“Jared, are you sure you’re feeling alright mate?” Mark asked for the third time since they started.

“Yeah I’m fine, just all this fake coughing is killing my throat and to be honest the corn syrup is starting to make me nauseous.” Jared replied as he started coughing for real.

“We’ve already done four takes, how many more angles does this guy need.” Mark stated looking worriedly at the younger actor.

“Not many more I hope, much more of that fake blood and I’m going to lose my lunch man.” Jared replied taking a deep breath as one of the assistants approached them with the bottle of corn syrup.

Jared opened his mouth to take in the sponge soaked in the fake blood but had to spit it out as a wave of nausea took hold of him.

“What’s the hold up? I have a schedule to maintain. Let’s get a move on.” John told them as he approached.

“I just need a minute, sorry.” Jared replied.

“Get it together; I’ve worked with children that didn’t whine as much.” John said as he went back to the other side of the stage calling for everyone to take their marks.

“Prick” Mark muttered as he took his position.

Jared let out a long breath and indicated for the assistant to place the sponge back into his mouth. As soon as it was in he took his position.

+++

Jensen and Misha were walking back to the stage when they met Sara; one of the PA’s coming towards them.

“Hey guys, have you seen Jim or Bob anywhere?” she asked in hurry as she neared them.

“They left the craft tent a few minutes ago, not sure where they were heading for though. Why what’s up.” Misha asked.

“Something is up with Jared, I think he’s sick and the new director won’t call a break and I think Mark is going to strangle him or hit him or maybe both.” She said worry evident in her voice.

“Son of a bitch!” Jensen growled as he took off towards the stage.

“Shit, Jensen wait.” Misha called hurrying to catch up.

“Someone better get that surgeon on stand by!!” Jensen yelled as he yanked the stage door open.


	2. Chapter 2

Misha caught up to Jensen just inside the door. Jensen wasn’t breaking stride as he made his way over to the Director.

“Jensen, I really think it would be best if you cooled off a little before talking to John.” Misha said hurriedly as they neared the offending director.

Before Jensen could reply they heard John’s raised voice.

“Padalecki, rein it in! I won’t fall behind schedule just because you’re on your damn menstrual cycle! Now take your marks!” 

Jensen ran the short distance to the other side of the set wall as Mark began protesting.

“Now, look hear you poor excuse of a-“Mark was cut short as Jensen reached his target.

“What the hell is going on here?” Jensen yelled as he came to a stop in front of John.

“You may as well go get another coffee Ackles, Jared here is pulling an ego trip and has put me behind schedule.” John said gesturing towards Jared.

“The only one on an ego trip here is you pal! I think you need someone to knock it the hell out of you!” Jensen shouted as he fisted both hands in John’s shirt and pushed him against the nearest wall.

“Jensen, please?” Jared said in a quiet voice placing a hand on his co stars shoulder.

Jensen roughly let go of the man in his grip and moved to look at Jared, not liking at all what he was seeing. 

Misha took the opportunity to step between his friends and the director and let his own opinion be heard.

“John, you are the most disrespectful, disingenuous, and egregious not to leave out obnoxious man I have ever had the displeasure of working with. Your approach as a director not to mention as a human being is lackluster to say the very least.” Misha stated calmly.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” John yelled, his heckles on the rise.

“Loosely translated mate, it means you are a bollocks.” Mark offered coming to stand beside Misha.

“You can’t speak to me like this! I am the director on this set and you will do as I say! This is a work environment and I don’t have time for actors to be throwing little tantrums so rein it the fuck in and get back to your marks now!!” John yelled angrily.

“That’s fucking it!!” Jensen shouted as he tried to make his way past Misha and Mark who were having great difficultly holding him back.

“Cut this shit out now or I will have the network dock your salary!!” John threatened at the same time moving away from the two actors who were barely keeping a hold of Jensen.

“ENOUGH!!” Jeremy announced as he came across the room having caught all of the men by surprise.

Everyone came to a standstill at the authority in Jeremy’s voice, although Misha still kept a hand on a fuming Jensen.

“Someone care to tell me what the hell is going on here?” Jeremy enquired.

“Gentlemen let me.” Mark stated as he stepped forward.

“John here refused to call a break when Jared, who is blatantly sick asked for one. He then went on to insult him which led to what you see before you. Or a long story short, the new director is a Prick.” Mark said simply.

“I don’t have to stand here and take this! I’m going to call the network and inform them what this zoo is like.” John said as he pulled out his cell phone.

“You can phone them by all means and they will confirm what I am about to tell you. You have been removed from the show effectively immediately. Guy Bee is on his way to the airport as we speak to finish the episode.” Jeremy informed the angry director.

“That is outrageous! You haven’t heard the last of this!!” John fumed as he stormed out of the stage.

+++

Jensen, Jared, Mark and Misha were seated in the craft services tent when Jeremy came in to join them.

“I’m sorry Jeremy, this is all my fault. What did the network say?” Jared asked as soon as Jeremy took a seat.

“First of all, this is not your fault Jared. You can’t help being sick and I know you would do everything in your power to avoid disrupting filming and the network knows that too. Secondly, someone at the network is getting their balls busted right now for letting that little shit near this set.” Jeremy told the men around him.

“They should be strung up by the balls along with John! Freaking asshole!” Jensen said still pissed at the earlier events.

“So what is happening with filming?” Misha joined in.

“Guy Bee will be here later today. He will need tomorrow to go over the script and what has been shot already. Then Friday we will shoot scenes that don’t require Jared so that Jared will have a long weekend off to get better.” Jeremy replied.

“There aren’t many scenes to film without Sam in this episode. I will be okay for Friday.” Jared told them but the coughing fit he broke into didn’t reassure any of them.

“Decision is made. Now go home, maybe see a doctor and rest. I will see the rest of you Friday.” Jeremy said as he took his leave.

“Well, I have a bottle of scotch back in the hotel room with my name on it if anyone cares to join me?” Mark stated as he stood up.

“Now there is an invitation I won’t refuse.” Misha replied also standing up.

“I’m going to collar Clif and make sure Jay gets home alright, maybe another time.” Jensen replied.

“Dude, I can get myself home I am a grown man.” Jared said.

“An over grown man, but I am still coming with.” Jensen replied with a smirk.

Misha and Mark said there goodbyes and headed away. Jensen phoned Clif and informed him they were on their way as the two of them headed in the direction of the car.

“Jen thanks for today… you know… coming in to deal with John… I appreciate it.” Jared said softly as they walked to the car.

“No worries Jay, I have your back.”

The End.


End file.
